Tsumetai YoruChilly Night
by Fox's Rose
Summary: Second song fic. Does not relate to Ordinary to a Fault. This is a look at Kyoya and Takara's relationship, and how close they actually are, even though no one else knows about it. Kyoya/Oc.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or the song Tsumetai Yoru (Chilly Night). All I own are my own characters and my imagination. This is a side story for Takara and Kyoya.**

**Tsumetai Yoru (Chilly Night)**

**Tsumetai yoru no tsuki akari ni terasarete (I hid in the shadows the moonlight)**

**Utsushi dasareru machi no kage ni kakureta (Of a chilly night illuminated, reflecting on the town)**

Takara was walking along in the garden sidewalk alone. Her sisters were still in the mansion where the party was being held. It was a chilly night, as she pulled her shall closer to her to shield her from the chill. The party was being held at the Ootori Mansion, and Takara admitted, it was grand, though she felt foolish for being there. After all, she was just a commoner, another face in the crowd.

**Shinjirareru mono nante (What is there for me to believe in?)**

**Mou nani hitotsu nai to (There's not a thing)**

**Yukikau hito homi no naka (In the midst of a crowd going and coming)**

Watching everyone in their designer dresses and fancy up dos, she felt rather silly with her dark blue hair that she braided back. Letting out a sigh, Takara walked over to the stone bench that sat underneath a sakura tree and sat down, hanging her head, once again wondering why she was there, besides for her sister.

**MONOKURO no sekai ni (In a monochrome world)**

**Unazuite ita keredo (I Had hung my head, but)**

Her head snapped up when a branch broke, breaking her sadden thoughts. The person who had startled her was Kyoya. She felt her cheeks become warm when he handed her a glass of punch, and sat beside her, looking up at the moonlit sky.

"It's a warm night out." He mused nocturnally before facing her with his piercing eyes.

Takara struggled with what to say as her cheeks grew warmer and her gaze went straight to her glass, her gloved fingers tracing the design on the glass lightly.

"H-Hai... it's a perfect night..." she whispered, mentally berating herself for being so timid.

"Hmm, it is, but not to be alone." Kyoya told her, amused by her actions, for her face became even more tinted with red at his worlds.

He found that red fitted her well, much better than the other colours that she wore. Though he would never tell her this.

**Kizu itan da (I realized it)**

**kimi no kota (By your words)**

**Ashimoto ni yori sou (And a single flower)**

**Hana hitotsu (At my feet)**

A strong wind soon blew around them, sending the blooming sakura flowers to fall around them, landing both in their hair and at their feet. Takara bent down and gently picked up one of the flowers, gently twirling it in her hands before turning to Kyoya, who had turned to look at her at the same time. She couldn't help but laugh though, for his hair was full of the pink blossoms.

"Here, let me get those for you." She said softly as she moved closer to him, and gently started brushing the flowers from his hair.

Her eyes softened a bit, she was always amazed at how incredibly soft his hair was. She could feel it through the black gloves that adorned her fingers and couldn't help but smile a bit to herself. She knew that Kyoya wouldn't let anyone do this, insisting that he could do it himself. She was surprised though when he grabbed her hand in his. When she looked at his face, he had a frown etched on his lips.

"What's wrong Kyoya-senpai?" she asked quietly, not wanting to break the comfortableness around them.

**Ushitatte mo (If I lost it)**

**Kowaku nante nai to (There would be nothing to fear)**

**Iikikasu yo ni (As if I were trying to convince myself)**

Kyoya shook his head as he straightened out his tie, and cleared his throat a bit. He would never say that he was disappointed that the twins gave her gloves for her hands. He preferred Takara's hands bare, for her touch had always been soft whenever he had accidently fell asleep during their talks. But he had always been awoken while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Iie... nothing is wrong Takara-chan." He said quietly, his voice taking a deeper octave than he would have liked.

"Demo... Kyoya-sen..." she was cut off by Kyoya's finger hushing her as she blinked at him in surprise.

**Shizukesa dake ga (Nothing but silence)**

**Boku no mune o umetsukushi (Fills my heart)**

**Nozomu koto na do (Though I've lived my life)**

**Shirazu ikite kita no ni (Without knowing what I desire)**

The two of them were silent just starring at each other, but both lost in their thoughts. Takara always thought she would just finish high school, have a few boyfriends, and get a job to help out her sister Makoto. She didn't realized what she wanted until she met him, Ootori Kyoya. Kyoya always thought, as the third son, he wouldn't have a chance to overcome his brothers so he would be named heir to his father's company. But after meeting the strong headed girl in front of him, he realized that in order to succeed, he would need to think outside the box.

"Call me Kyoya." He said quietly as he lifted his fingers from her velvet lips.

Once again Takara flushed red, but smiled none the less as he placed his hand on top of hers, which rested in between them.

"Then call me Takara." She said softly and shyly looked down.

**Utagu koto no imi sae m (I don't understand)**

**Mou wakaranakute (What it means to be doubtful anymore)**

**Yukan deku machi no naka ni (In a distorted town)**

Kyoya looked at Takara, wondering how a person like her could be so strong and so willing to be a part of the lives like his. He knew she didn't just do it for her older sister, but she was one of the few that he couldn't understand fully. She did things that he would do only to gain favour and merits, but she did them out of her own will and kindness.

"Alright." He said after his thoughts faded for the time being, this caused her to smile brightly.

**Tadashisa o kanji (I felt justice)**

**Nagasarete ita keredo (Though I was being swept along)**

Music suddenly filled the silent garden, startling the two teens. They looked at one another, and, being the gentleman that he was, Kyoya stood up and asked Takara to dance. When she accepted, he pulled her close to him and led her through the slow waltz. He had been pleasantly surprised that she knew how to dance as well as she did. Most girls, even if they had been dancing most of their lives, would never be able to hold the grace that Takara held.

He had to look down, when he felt Takara's head rest on his chest. He could tell that she wasn't asleep, that much was obvious since she was humming along with the song. He sighed through his nose lightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her own arms wrap themselves around his neck. He found his position much more relaxing and actually preferred it to the traditional position.

**Kizu itan da (I realized it)**

**Kimi no kotaoba de( By your words)**

**Ashimoto ni yori sou (And the single flower)**

**Hana hitsotsu (At my feet)**

Kyoya paused in mid thought, listening to Takara hum the words to the wordless song. He closed his eyes a bit, and rested his head on top of hers, feeling strangely at peace. He planned to make another engagement like this, just so he could have this time with her, without any of the other club members around.

'She is truly a treasure, like a special flower only blooming for their special person.' He couldn't help but think.

Takara allowed herself to smile, her cooled body, becoming warm with Kyoya's natural heat. She couldn't help but hum, she only did it whenever she was truly at peace, and it seemed to happen when ever she and Kyoya were by themselves.

**Ushitatte mo (If I lost it)**

**Kowaku nante nai to (There would be nothing to fear)**

**Iikikasete mo (If I were to convince myself that)**

**Toki wa susumu (Then time would go on...)**

"Sing the words." Kyoya whispered into her ear, surprising her.

Takara lifted her head up to look at Kyoya, unsure if she had really heard him right. Had he just asked her to sing the words to the song that was now ending? She didn't know if she should.

"Sing it, please Takara?" Kyoya asked, as they stopped dancing for a moment.

Takara couldn't help but blush, she had never heard Kyoya say please, not for anything. She thought a bit and started chewing her lip a bit, a habit she picked up from her sister.

"Alright..." she said softly, feeling his arms tense around her.

The wind blew around them as they started dancing again, the sakura petals dancing along with them as the wind led the blossoms around.

"**Kizu itan da(I realized it)**" her heart started beating rapidly, she hardly sang in front of anyone.

**Kimi no kotoba de(By your words)**" their eyes locked, and they shared a single thought together.

**Ashimoto ni yori sou(And the single flower)**" she started chewing on her lip a little as she continued.

**hana hitotsu (At my feet)**" she sang softly, feeling herself being drawncloser to Kyoya.

Bringing his hand up, his thumb traced over one of her cheeks towards her ear, gently setting something there as they stayed eye locked.

"**Ushitatte mo(If I lost it)**" their faces grew closer to another.

**Kowaku nante nai to(There would be nothing to fear)**" their forehead touched lightly, sending a shiver down their spines.

**Ikikasete mo(If I were to convince myself that)**" Soon their noses brushed against one another, and Takara's breath hitched in her breath and Kyoya decided to finish the song for her.

"**Toki wa susumu...(Then time would go on...)**" he whispered and lightly pressed his lips against hers as the blossoms from the sakura trees danced around them in an endless dance.


End file.
